dreams come true
by x-d.a.t.e.n.s.h.i-x
Summary: AU kagome, and innocent girl suffers traumatic nightmares of her missing memory every night and is soon send to the hospital. There, she meets her quiet doctor. As relations deepen, what will be revealed about her beloved doctor's past in connection with


* * *

Summary: AU kagome, and innocent girl suffers traumatic nightmares of her missing memory every night and is soon send to the hospital. There, she meets her quiet doctor. As relations deepen, what will be revealed about her beloved doctor's past in connection with her?

* * *

hey...i DO NOT own inuyasha n all...and this is my first fic so appologies if it is not really good...please review it and let me noe how i can improve my writing . btw...i hvn't seen the anime so sory if there is any false information abt the characters or if their behaviour is different...

* * *

Dreams Come True

Silence,

Darkness,

Danger,

Fear; surrounded the frightened, innocent child. Blindfolded and tied to a post, she desperately tried to gain control of the stream of tears racing down her pale face.

She had not a clue what she was doing. How she got there. Why she was there.

Concentrating, she heard deep, male voices and footsteps that gradually grew louder.

Instinctively, her body began to tremble. It started light, but grew with time.

The footsteps stopped and there was a rustle of cloth close to her. A piece of cloth gently fell and touched her shaking legs. Slowly, her senses came back to her as she realised that someone had removed her blindfold. Gathering all her courage, she opened her eyes, hoping to get the answers to her queries. But to her disappointment, the view was the same.

Darkness.

She could feel hands on her… everywhere… yet not a silhouette was anywhere in sight.

"Good girl," a deep, low voice said calmly as a cold hand touched her cheek eerily. "This won't hurt a bit. It'll be fun, I promise."

Slowly, a pair of yellow eyes appeared before her. Along with it came an echo of disgusting laughter.

Panicking, she jolted upright from her bed.

"…a…dream…" she whispered, panting. She could feel the moist liquid spilling uncontrollably from her eyes and her vigorously, trembling body.

She held her trembling legs against her fearful heart as she cried out all her pain and fear; while the unforgettable voice haunted her mind.

For the next few days, the young child locked herself in her room, refusing to talk or see anyone. The fear from the dreaded dreams she got repeatedly during the restless nights ruined her mentality, leaving the girl with absolutely no chance in life.

Eventually, her mind started to shut away all forms of communication. And as time passed by, she kept getting unconsciously dragged in and out of reality. With time being so harsh on the weak girl, her mental state got worse. Finally, her distressed mind gave up and shut itself away; leaving her in the world she had created.

Darkness.

Loneliness.

"…gome…Kagome…Kag…" familiar voices kept calling out to her, disturbing her in her peaceful paradise.

"…Kagome…me…Kag…"

_Shut up! Leave me alone!_ she screamed mentally at them; blocking their caring voices away.

Finally at peace, she let herself rest.

Screams and cries came from a dark corner of her heavenly paradise, waking her from peace. Curious, she walked slowly towards the cries, only to find herself witnessing a young child being harassed by a group of four delinquents. Standing there, she desperately wanted to help, but there was and intangible barrier surrounding her, keeping her away, protecting her. Helpless, she was forced to watch the four delinquents attack the young, innocent child.

As she watched, she could feel the child's fear slowly grow in her. The child's hair, clothes, everything seemed to be unexplainably familiar and she found it difficult to look away. She tried to analyse what she saw, to try and figure something out, but nothing ticked. It was only when one of the delinquents tore the young child's shirt did she realize the reason for the familiarity. The young child's shirt was torn down one shoulder, revealing a crescent shaped tattoo on her shoulder blade.

Immediately, just as she recognised the child, she had replaced the child and was the one struggling for freedom as the delinquents started their exploration.

_Nooooooooooooooo!………_ her mind screamed desperately as she sat up on the bed.

…dream…_…a…dream…again… _she thought, slightly relieved as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Kagome!" a voice cried as soon as the door opened. It took her mind a while to recognise the owner of the voice, but when she did, her expression didn't change.

……_Mother_…?… she thought as her mother ran and hugged her tightly as if she was going to disappear.

…_Where am I?_… she asked, despite understanding the fact that no one could hear her. The brightness of this unknown room almost blinded her sight, for she had been used to the darkness of her own imagination.

"You're in the hospital now… everything's going to be okay," her mothers reply was unexpected; but it showed that she cared.

As the months passed, Kagome suffered the atrocious repetition of that dream every night she fell asleep. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, the effect of the medicine was forever stronger than her will-power. She had silently cursed her mysterious doctor for prescribing such a strong medicine for her. She had yet met her doctor, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. However, that would be until she met him. The unexpected meeting seemed to have drawn her attention to the subtle doctor.

The meeting happened two weeks after she was forced out of her paradise to meet with reality.

"Miss Kagome," the doctor said, obviously surprised to see her awake as he entered her room that particular night of the meeting. "What are you doing awake?" He had clearly remembered that a dose of concentrated sleeping pill was prescribed for her, so how could she still be awake?

"Surprise, surprise," Kagome said coldly. "Being a doctor, shouldn't you be very clear that people do adapt to medicines?" However, in actual fact, she had just merely forgotten to take her medicine, and her being awake was just a coincidence.

"I apologise if I have offended you in any way," the doctor said solemnly. "I never thought that your rate of adaptation was that fast."

"Hmph!" she said, sounding snobbish on purpose. "And what is your aim after I've fallen into a deep slumber?"

"I don't intend to do anything bad," he replied easily. "I have merely just found interest in the patterns of your brainwaves interesting during your sleep." His lie was solid and convincing for someone who had never studied for a doctorate, so naturally, she believed him.

"Oh really?" the tone of her voice softened, finally revealing the melodious voice that had been caged up for almost a year. "Mind to share you're interesting findings?"

He smiled at her pleasant voice and dragged a chair next to her bed.

"You can speak perfectly," he said with a mesmerizing smile.

The moment he said that, she realised the return of her voice and gave him a genuine smile that made her whole face glow.

"Anyway," the doctor said, picking up a few sheets of paper. "Here are the scans of your brain waves……you see this part……it shows that……"

And before they knew it, the two of them were intrigued by their conversation and talked until the sun rose.

For the next few days, the doctor made it a point to visit Kagome as often as possible and Kagome had also agreed to take the pills sometimes for his 'research' on the condition that he shared the information he found.

The more the two of them communicated, the more comfortable they began to feel around each other. And thus, a small relationship started to develop.

The days flew by as they had one another's company, and finally, February 12th arrived.

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" the doctor said as he entered her room with a small cake in his hand.

"Oh my gosh…!" Kagome exclaimed, too happy for words.

"But don't get too happy yet" the doctor warned. "I don't have a present for you."

Immediately, Kagome's face fell and she huddled her legs and cried.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to comfort her. "I'll make it up to you, ok?"

Silence.

"…really?" her soft vulnerable voice whispered.

"Yes, really" the doctor said, innocently, unaware of what was laid before him.

"YAY!" Kagome shouted happily with a smile that was too big for her face. She showed absolutely no sign of tears.

"You little cheat!" the doctor scolded mockingly, tickling the girl and causing a loud burst of laughter to spread throughout the building.

"It's up to me, right?" Kagome confirmed excitedly. "Then…" she trailed off, thinking of something she wanted. "I want to know something!" she decided.

"Which would be…?" he asked, placing eighteen candles on the cake.

"Tell me about yourself," it was as plain as that.

"What! You could have asked for anything in the world…and that is what you ask for? There are so many other things apart from that, you know," the doctor said, avoiding the answer.

"But that's the thing I don't know and want to know and you always avoid!" she argued in one breath. "Plus, it's what I want to know most and you always change the subject when I ask…it's not fair!"

He stood in silence as the girl's words registered into his mind. Firstly, he had never had the intension of ever telling her about himself, and secondly, he didn't want to give it to her as it may trigger her memory. However, seeing as to how desperate she was, he was willing to gamble on it.

"Ok, If you insist so much, I'll tell you," he finally said reluctantly. "But don't regret it later on. What do you want to know?"

Kagome thought that what he said was a bit odd, nonetheless she decided to let it go.

"Simple," she said happily. "Your name, age, birth date, family…hmmm…everything!"

The doctor let out a sigh and started; "hmm…I'm twenty-six, a doctor here. Birth date is the 17th of April…family…I lost my father a few years ago and my mother lost her sanity not long after his death…I have a useless half brother…anything else?"

Kagome was silent. When he turned to look at her, he found tears in her eyes.

"…you must have been really lonely…" he couldn't believe his ears. He knew that if she knew the truth, she wouldn't have said that.

"But…what's your name…? The question took him by surprise.

"My name…" he hesitated, but then decided that he might as well face reality. "My name is Sesshoumaru –"

"TAISHO!" a voice boomed from behind them. "Step away from my daughter," it ordered.

"Kagome!" Her mother dropped the bag she was carrying and rushed to her daughter's side. "Haven't you done enough already?" she cried towards the doctor, Sesshoumaru.

The worried look on her mother's face and the anger in her father's confused her deeply.

"…What's going on?" she asked questioningly when no one said anything. "I thought you haven't met…?"

"…I think I should excuse myself," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "And by the way…Kagome will be released from the hospital tomorrow; I thought you'd be happy to know." With that, he left the silent room without another word.

"Kagome, honey," her mother said as tears rolled down her face, "promise me you'll never go near that man anymore."

The next day, as Sesshoumaru said, she was released from the hospital. She was exceptionally depressed as she had thought that he would at least come and see her off, but to her disappointment, he did not. She wanted so desperately to ask him for an explanation of the day before since her mother refused to even touch that topic. But no matter how much she tried to look for Sesshoumaru, there was not even a trace of his existence in the hospital.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho…?" the secretary said, checking the hospital's database. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Taisho is absent today."

"Then…do you know where I can find him?" Kagome asked urgently.

"Well…" the secretary hesitated. "I heard that he can often be found at Maie Pub…but don't tell anyone or else he could get fired."

Kagome thanked the secretary politely and obediently followed her parents' home.

Kagome then paid Maie Pub a visit practically every night. However, she could never seem to find Sesshoumaru. Somehow, he seemed to have disappeared into thin air overnight. And like Cinderella, her hope was always shattered at midnight.

"Kagome! Are you going out again!" Kagome's mother was standing by the door as she hurried out. "You were just released from the hospital a week ago! Your body can't take on so much strain!"

"Mom…I told you," Kagome explained in a hurry. "I'm going over to Kikyo's so she can help me catch up on my studies. Bye!" She took off, escaping the rest of her mother's queries.

"Ah, Kagome!" the bartender said when she entered. "You've been coming here an awful lot lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah…" she gave a quick reply before scanning the place. "Hey…is---"

"Yes, darling. Sess is here today," the bartender interrupted knowingly. "He's upstairs at the moment, somewhere around the pool tables. Consider yourself lucky tonight," he said with a wink.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully and slowly walked towards the stairs.

As she reached the stairs, she took in a deep breath and made her way upstairs with anticipation. However, when she arrived on the second floor, her expectations shattered.

"…What…in the world…" she muttered as her eyes scanned the dark and disoriented area. '_Pool table, huh?_' she thought to herself as she noticed a few worn out pool tables.

"…h…hello…?" the soft, shivering whisper of her melodious voice echoed around the desolated room as fear slowly crept into her senses.

Out of no where, sudden flash scene from her nightmare came flooding before her eyes as she fell on the floor, trembling and crying for an unknown reason.

"My, my." A deep, low, yet familiar voice came from the dark shadows before her. "Why, if it isn't our little kitty from four years ago."

She heard an echo of snickers surround her as footsteps gradually became louder.

Instinctively, her body began to shake uncontrollably.

She tried hard to concentrate on her sense of sight, but she couldn't make out anything except her tears and darkness.

She could feel hands slowly making their way on her, yet not even a silhouette could be seen.

"Good girl," the voice said. For some reason, it felt more like reality than a dream. "You still remember me, don't you…Kags, darling."

The moment he called her by her name, her eyes sprang open with tears as scenes from her dream… Her memory began to play before her eyes, like a soundless movie.

The feelings from the worst 16th birthday came back to her.

Fear.

Danger.

Pain.

"NO!" she cried out the moment reality hit her. Her own fear from before had locked away her most painful memories in her dreams.

But now…her dreams were coming true.

"NO!" She felt that she had screamed at the top of her voice, but all that came out was barely even a whisper. "Don't come near me!" though she knew very well what was going to happen – even the result at the end.

She knew that her strength could not be compared to theirs, yet she still tried her best to fight. For herself and the one she loved. But whenever she tried to run, they would pull her back; whether it hurt her or not, they couldn't care less.

Every time she tried to defend herself, she would get slapped. Eventually, her will to escape died out as she fell helplessly in their grasp. They ripped her clothes and tortured her. Her most fearful memories in life had been relived.

"Hey," a young man's voice came from the corner, switching on the lights. "What's goin…---"

Sesshoumaru froze at the sight that lay before him. A lifeless Kagome, helplessly tortured. Her usual bright and shining eyes were now dead and dull.

"Yo, Sess." One of the guys on her arose and adjusted his attire, then was followed by the others. "Your dearest prey from four years ago is back. Want us to 'do' her even more?" he said as he let out a cry of disgusting laughter.

"You know, your wish will always be our command," he said, laughing as they walked away.

The sight of Kagome sent piercing pains to Sesshoumaru's heart.

Slowly, he walked towards her and draped his jacket over her worn body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered painfully.

"…Sess…maru…" her weak voice managed the name of her love. "…What…were they talking about? ...You…you didn't have anything to do…with what happened…right…." she grabbed hold of his shirt and asked through endless tears of truth.

"…I…"

"He's the one who did this to you!" her father's stern and solid voice rand loudly and angrily.

"Kagome!" her mother cried and ran to her daughter with tears streaming down her face. "Haven't you already done enough!" she cried tearfully.

"…Mo..ther…h…how…"

"I was worried," her mother cried harder. "I…I called Kikyo…she…she told me…Oh, Kagome! Look at what you have brought yourself! My poor baby!"

"Kagome!" her father said angrily. "We've warned you not to get close to him! Why didn't you listen!"

…why…father…why?..." her weak voice was filled with emotions. "I love him, father…I love him…and I want to be with him…"

"KAGOME!" her father shouted with pain. "How blind can you be!" A small trickle of tear escaped the strong man's eye as he scolded. "Do you have any idea how afraid we were for you!"

"…father…mother…Sesshoumaru…." Her dull yet innocent eyes darted from one person to another. "….What is going on…." Her innocent and helpless question brought pain to everyone as her father collapsed onto the ground and cried.

It was obvious for them to see that the most painful and unbearable truth was yet to be revealed. The fear of losing the man she loved had forced her to discriminate against the truth she knew would separate them once again.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the crying silence. "What happened four years ago…and now…I am responsible..." He paused as the truth slowly developed in her memory. This wasn't the first time she had fallen for him; neither was it the first time he'd broken her heart.

**FLASHBACK**

_15 year old Kagome was famous for troubling teachers due to her hatred for them. However, the only teacher that never seemed to have problems with her was the young, 23 year old English professor, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Apparently she had developed a liking for him and favoured him a lot over other teacher. He was even hired as her personal tutor by her father as it was rare to find a teacher his daughter did not fight back against. Every weekend, Sesshoumaru would give Kagome lessons before bringing her to a café for lunch._

_As the months passed, Kagome found herself gradually falling for her teacher who was 8 years older than her. He was a very professional teacher who was also in his 3rd year of studying for a doctorate. According to him, being a doctor was his father's dream for him and after his father died, he continued to pursue this path._

_Kagome was fascinated by such a person and insisted on spending more time with him. Soon, he became partially her 'guardian' and a friend she trusted so much – so much more than she trusted her parents._

_However, Sesshoumaru on the other hand, had other motives. He wasn't planning to let his feelings get in the way of his revenge. _

_Thus, on Kagome's 16th birthday, he requested permission from her parents to bring her out to somewhere 'special'. Naturally, her parents agreed and she was overjoyed. Little did she know that this was going to be the worst day of her life._

_Sesshoumaru blindfolded the birthday girl and brought her to a deserted warehouse._

"_Here's the girl," she heard Sesshoumaru say. "Have fun." Then, she heard his footsteps leave, followed by an echo of snickers._

"_Um…Sesshoumaru…? I'm scared…can I open my eyes now?" she said, shaking._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I…wanted revenge…I wanted your father to pay…and the best way for him to feel as much pain as I did…was the experience of being unable to save his own daughter..."

Silence.

"…Why…?" Tears collected in her eyes and fought their way towards freedom.

"…Because…he is the man who cheated my father's company into bankruptcy and forced him to suicide…and ruined my life…" he replied in his usual calm and cool way.

"…This…this is not…true…" she said with a shaking voice. "This can't be true!"

"Is it," Sesshoumaru said, avoiding her sad, melancholy eyes. "And you know it."

Silence.

"…Kagome…" her father managed to say, breaking the painful silence. "…Let's go back…start over…pretend this didn't happen…any of this…"

Everyone had their eyes on the tearful man.

"…Yes…" her mother agreed and supported her up. "Let's go."

"…But…" Kagome stammered as they dragged her away. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Forget him" her mother said. "That's best for you…and him."

As she was dragged out of the door, she showed no signed of resistance. She took once last glance at Sesshoumaru, although she suddenly wished she hadn't. The last look she saw on his face pained her even more than ever.

Those beautiful sapphire eyes she fell for had pearls of painful and regretful tears rolling off them. His suppressed look made her heart ache. But she knew…the damage could not be repaired.

"Kags!" A girl's cheery voice called out for her as she stood in the middle of a field of dandelions. Kagome turned just as a strong wind blew by, carrying her long hair with it.

"Smile!" the girl said as she snapped the shutter. "Perfect!"

"Hey, Kikyo," Kagome said as she ran towards her friend.

"Man, don't you think it's about time for you to get a haircut?" Kikyo said, combing her fingers through Kagome's long, silky, jet back hair.

"Never!" Kagome cried in mock horror.

"Why?" her friend asked as she leaned back against the railing.

"…because…I remember that Sesshoumaru had said before…that he likes girls with long hair," she said as she hoisted herself up to sit on the railing.

"Kagome," Kikyo said, looking worriedly at her heartbroken best friend's eyes that contained nothing but sadness and regret. "It's already been two years…shouldn't you have gotten over it?"

She could feel the pain in her best friend's eyes and it hurt her to have to see Kagome so lifeless.

In silence, the two girls watched the wind lead the dandelions into a slow, rhythmic dance.

"If only…" Kagome said softly as tears struck her eyes. "I hadn't remembered…If only I had chosen to be with Sesshoumaru…" she said as the wind carried her tears away. "Then maybe…I could be sharing this beautiful scene with him…"

Kikyo's heart ached to see her friend suffer so much. And she was very clear that Kagome really did love Sesshoumaru and the she believed that deep down inside Sesshoumaru, he probably felt the same way for her too.

Quietly, she left Kagome in her own world as she slipped away slowly.

If only Kagome's parents could accept Sesshoumaru…then she wouldn't have to see her best friend torture herself and cry painfully alone.

"…Sesshoumaru…" Kagome's soft cries danced with the wind and were eventually let to the ears of her unrequited lover.

"…I love you…"


End file.
